


撒娇

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito





	撒娇

撒娇

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作不属于我  
|托马斯和快斗的谈话，lowkey Vkai，人撸猫与猫撸人。

克里斯托弗•阿克雷德先生，二十岁，心城核心研究机构最高研究组成员。因为实验事故成为了一只白猫。

“你们的实验事故怎么一点没有紧张感。”托马斯看着面前的场景，眼皮都懒得完全抬起来。

最高研究组的实验事故，应该至少是《异型》里在封闭空间中神出鬼没的怪物！搞大点可以是《寂静岭》，他们现在应该拖家带口蜷缩在车上大战迷雾里的邪教生物。入乡随俗添加点日系元素那还可以有《午夜凶铃》或者《生化危机》，要有僵尸从电视机里爬出来才够味道。

可现实是他们只有猫，大白猫。

“大哥，为什么你因为实验事故就会变成猫啊？一点’科学’感的威慑力和紧张感都没有好吗？”托马斯撇嘴，变都变了，至少应该变个更酷的东西看看啊。

克里斯猫咪很漂亮。有一身在光下闪闪发亮白色长毛，还有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，大耳朵里面是柔软的绒毛和暖呼呼的健康肉粉色。他叫起来，声音柔和又好听。

但这看着就是普通的猫，一模一样。除了前发带着几缕克里斯原本发色的淡青与藕荷痕迹，这完全就是个满大街到处都是的大白猫！

“说得多严重’克里斯出事了，你快来，你父亲现在需要你’，急匆匆喊我来，结果意思就是我哥没法送我爸回家，所以我要接我爸。而我哥的重大事故就是成了个猫……让人提不起劲。”托马斯咂咂嘴，放下茶杯。

“你也就仗着你哥其实没事，现在还是猫没人类思维能力也听不懂人类语言，所以才会在这信口开河。”他对面坐着的快斗撇了他一眼，“你怎么想都无所谓，但你这种想法最好不要让阳斗听见。实验的事他目前不需要他担心，他也不用听太多。”

“嘿，你拿宠弟弟的理由堵我嘴，还真冠冕堂皇。”

“事实而已。”快斗把自己的茶杯端起来，“我说话才不需要口不对心或者拐弯抹角。”

是的，你说话就只是让人觉得你拿鼻孔在和人对视并且很想拿茶泼你而已。托马斯哼哼了两声，他是来接父亲回家的，也没打算在这当着小朋友的面就和快斗大吵一架。哦，也不想吓到他傻傻当着猫的大哥。

阳斗在他们几步远的地方和克里斯猫玩耍。克里斯体型很大，对应到真正的猫咪品种里，或许只有成年缅因才能有这个大小。即使暂时只有猫的智商和身体，克里斯显然也相当聪明，和阳斗玩在一起的时候明显收了力道和爪子尖，让小朋友不至于被他弄伤。猫咪身体的克里斯似乎延续了他人类时的感情记忆，对阳斗亲近而友好。玩耍之余，总会靠近他用头和身体去蹭小朋友。猫咪的咕噜声和蹭蹭惹得小朋友咯咯直笑。

“相处挺愉快啊。”托马斯托着下吧撇嘴，然后斜眼看快斗：“你弟不是体弱吗？你就不担心他和猫玩起来猫毛过敏？”

托马斯抬头，克里斯猫咪正好冲着他们叫，他的毛蓬松柔软，在光下像一朵圆乎乎的大蒲公英。哇哦，好一个行走的飞毛器。

他扭头想看快斗难堪，结果只接收到了对着他的打量目光。他皱眉看回去：“干嘛盯着我？”

“我忘了，你虽然知道纹章力来源是巴利安，但是你从没真正参与过研究。”

“是啊。但那又怎么啦？”

快斗看了看他，直接转回头去看弟弟。就在托马斯对他说话没头没尾不忿时，听到对方开口：“首先，我弟在事情解决后身体已经没问题了，他本身就猫毛不过敏。”

之后快斗端起茶杯，对着他挑眉：“其次，我想你进门后一直没注意过——被增幅的巴利安纹章力影响下克里斯所变的猫，根本不掉毛。”

“我怀疑，你意在暗讽我不注意周围情况，粗枝大叶。”

“我只是陈述事实。”天城快斗的指尖在杯壁上轻触，他扬起一边嘴角：“如果不信，你不妨对着事实验证一下。”

托马斯抬眼，事实靠过来了：阳斗过来坐到哥哥旁边，克里斯猫咪跟着他一起跳上沙发。猫咪结实的毛绒绒爪子巧妙地每走一步都恰好落在小朋友的腿空隙里，同时也精准的绕开了放在座面上的小手，还不忘在走过小朋友脸前时用大耳朵和额头蹭蹭他的脸。

之后，托马斯看着他当猫的哥哥，停在了快斗手边。他皱眉：克里斯想干嘛？他现在是猫的智力和意识，那应该不会有什么事吧……

克里斯抬起前爪搭在快斗腿上，发出了柔软绵长的一声叫。

托马斯被茶呛到。疯狂咳嗦时，看到快斗眼神温柔的低头，抬起手从头到尾的抚摸克里斯猫咪。白色的长毛松软极了，把他的手淹没到只能看到手背的小片肌肤。猫咪在他手落下后几秒就发出清晰的惬意咕噜声，眯起漂亮的眼，靠上他的胸口。

托马斯很想说：你他妈给我把手拿开！不许趁着我哥是猫，就又摸脸又摸屁股的占便宜！可是他又说不出来——猫啊，猫啊，那是猫啊！摸猫要是还要高喊规矩他自己都觉得矫情到张不开嘴。

“我只是在摸猫。”快斗神色如常的抬头看向托马斯，“克里斯也喜欢我摸他。”

他说这话的时候，克里斯正站起来在他的大腿间走动，猫爪落在腿缝里，猫头蹭着快斗的肩膀、锁骨，下巴再到耳后，从左到右，从右到左。猫背贴在快斗的胸口上前进，将拉链都蹭出细小声响。在快斗微微抬头的话尾，松软得像一大捧秋日芦花的猫尾巴，抚摸般先贴上他的左脸，而后慢慢下滑，细细摩擦过他脸侧的皮肤又贴着下颌线走了好久才恋恋不舍的分手。

而猫也在摸你。以及，我怀疑你们公开调情。甚至，我还想捂住旁边正在吃点心的阳斗的眼睛——你们这摸法快到R级了吧？要保护小朋友的身心健康！

“只是摸猫。”快斗挑眉，似笑非笑的似乎看穿了他的想法，他拍了拍猫咪的背，“你也可以试试，顺便看看克里斯有没有掉毛。”

猫咪跳下天成兄弟所在的沙发，慢悠悠的靠近托马斯。“我去和父亲他们说些事情。”快斗起身自顾自离开。对面的托马斯看着快斗的动作和猫的靠近突然莫名紧张了起来——就是只个子大了点的小猫咪而已，他又没有人类的思维，别想快斗胡扯的那些破事！摸就摸，谁怕啊！

他抬起手——“阳斗？”快斗的声音吓得他伸手摸了个空，“阳斗，克里斯就先拜托你照顾了。”

阳斗笑着对哥哥说好，托马斯越过他看到快斗带着促狭的笑意和投向他的眼神。这人故意的！他咬牙，大力扭头，对着猫高高扬起手，极速落下——

一个指尖轻触点在了克里斯猫咪的额头上，他软乎乎的眯眼“喵呜”了一声——托马斯巴掌在最后一刻速度骤减，气势汹汹的出击背过去就成了小游戏。

喵？克里斯猫咪显然对自己的家人保持着天然的好感，他顺着托马斯进退两难而僵住的手，蹭着他的胳膊一路向前。温热柔软的猫云朵悠悠然飘进托马斯怀里，大耳朵在额头顶到人类的下巴时抖了抖立起来，正好比成V字夹住人类两边的脸颊。

阳斗蹲下来看着托马斯笑，说着“果然感情很好”。托马斯感觉脸热得不得了，他无心去听，只梗着脖子反复咕哝：“我对猫根本没兴趣。”

与此同时他确信，在他咕哝中，纹章力控制了他，才让他的手从僵着被猫塞了满满的毛绒，到不自觉从头至尾的在猫身上主动移动。

快斗走进办公室与父亲和拜隆说完工作事宜后着手收拾。这时候拜隆问起接替克里斯接他回家他的次子是否已经到达，快斗点头：“我想您慢点出去见他会好点，他和克里斯正在一起，或许还有些忙碌。”

拜隆不解：“他在忙什么？”

“他应该不会承认，”快斗偏头，“但一般人会叫这个’对兄长撒娇’。”

-end-

后日

神代凌牙觉得托马斯越来越匪夷所思。他怎么也想不明白，托马斯为什么会来问他：“你在巴利安形态下会掉头发吗？”  
“不会。”他干巴巴的回答，“我们巴利安形态时身上也根本没有毛发。”  
“哦……原来你巴利安形态是没有毛的……”托马斯若有所思，而后又睁大眼睛压低声音：“那你悄悄告诉我，你巴利安形态是除了披风之外，都是裸着的吗？”  
克里斯没有作为猫期间的记忆，而他更不能明白的是：他的弟弟怎么突然和凌牙讨论起裸体，还因此打架。


End file.
